


Blessed Protector

by LighthouseHunter101



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LighthouseHunter101/pseuds/LighthouseHunter101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the first person, Blair's thoughts as he waits for his blessed protector to rescue him from David Lash in Cypher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed Protector

I woke up aware of the semi-darkness surrounding me. My eyes focus slowly on the tall ceiling. I realise I am lying on my side; I roll onto my back and become aware that my hands and feet are chained together in front of me. There is a rough cloth round my face, gagging me. The realisation hits me as I recall the events of the night. I had been given the brush off by Christine, my own fault I realise. I saw Lash in the window of Christine’s taxi but I ignored it believing it to be my imagination, and then had gone back to the loft. He had followed me there and broken in. I tried to phone Jim, he would have known what to do, and he would have helped me. But Lash found his way in. I was unable to stop him, I fought with everything I had, but I couldn’t counteract the determination of one very deranged individual. David Lash wanted me for his next victim and I was powerless to stop him.

Something is dripping annoyingly in the distance. I don’t know if he hit me, it all happened so fast, I just know I became unconscious back at the loft. I was at the loft and now I’m here, wherever here is.

I pull against the chains but they don’t yield. I lift my head up to get a better look at my surroundings but I feel a dizziness wash over me. Everything goes black and I know no more.

I become aware once more but I am moving. I’m feeling groggy and only half aware of what’s going on. The next thing I realise I am in a chair staring into the face of David Lash. My captor. There is madness in his eyes but also something more, something beyond insanity and that scares me. He really believes what he is doing is right and justified. 

My heart is hammering in my chest and I’m not too ashamed to admit that I am terrified.

I can’t communicate to him through the gag. Thank goodness he removes it when he can’t understand what I’m saying. This could be my chance if Jim is near. 

“Screw you, you head case! Help! Help me!” I scream at the top of my lungs.

But Lash just mimics my frantic call for help.

My thoughts turn to Jim. I tried to phone him before at the loft but couldn’t get through to him.

Where is Jim?

Lash is talking to me, trying to rationalise his insanity. I can’t comprehend all of his words, they could be in a foreign language for all the sense they are making to me. 

“Are you ready to die?” he asks me. I hear that clearly and its implications. 

He’s going to kill me! Did I expect any less after his other four unfortunate victims?

Don’t panic I try to tell myself. I have to stay alive long enough for Jim to find me.

Is this where Lash killed his victims? Did Susan Frasier sit in this very chair scared for her life, alone and afraid waiting for death? Knowing it was coming and there was nothing she could do to prevent it. She didn’t have Jim as her champion. That makes me feel sad, how alone and abandoned Susan Frasier must have felt during the last few moments of her life.

What’s Lash doing? He’s got a wig with hair that looks like mine. He wants to be me. Just like he tried to be the other victims, but they didn’t have Jim in their corner.

Jim is a good detective he will find me. I know he is searching for me.

Why don’t Sentinels have special abilities that allow them to find their friends and roommates wherever they are?

An absurd thought but I am way beyond rational thinking myself. 

Help me Jim!! My mind screams. Please help me!

I have to regain some control here. Use that minor psych education I’ve got. Lash is disturbed, insane but still functioning as a human being. I have to use that to my advantage.

“Progress report, man. How am I doing? Do I make a good you?” Lash asks.

“You suck,” I can’t help but retort, probably not the best answer I could make. “Do you think you can be me? When's my birthday? Huh? What was the name of my first girlfriend? How old was I when I broke my arm falling out of Mrs. Danbush's tree? Huh? C'mon, you freak, answer me! You can't be me. Only I think what I think, feel what I feel.” I tell him.

“I can be you! I can be...” the insane man throws back at me. “You! Me. I...”

I think it’s working, Lash is confused, perhaps he’ll think about what he’s doing. Realise he isn’t me, so there’ll be no need to kill me.

“Shut up, man,” Lash tells me.

I must keep him wrong footed, keep him confused and off balance.

“You think you know who I am? I know more about you. Poor little Homer.”

“No,” Lash replies.

If I can get the upper hand, dominate him, become the one in charge instead of Lash perhaps I have a realistic chance of staying alive. I do know every precious second I keep him off balance gives Jim the extra time he needs to find me.

“Your pet duck? Why'd you kill him? Why'd you kill your brother?” I ask.

“You are ruining this.”

“Why'd you rub filth...”

“Shut up!”

“Why did you make mommy punish you? You know, if you had just been a good little boy -- a good little Davey -- mama wouldn't have had to have scrubbed you in all those hot baths!”

Help me, Jim. Oh God, Jim, help me. Find me please, Jim. Save me. I don’t want to die here alone with this madman.

My mind is fervent with thoughts and recriminations. Lash is coming towards me now. What is he going to do to me?

Then Lash is upon me and pouring a nasty tasting liquid down my throat. I try not to swallow it but I can’t help it. This can’t be good. I’m running out of time.

Then I hear movement slightly behind me. It distracts Lash too. 

“Police! Freeze!” Jim calls out.

I glance over my left shoulder, never have I been so glad to hear my Sentinel’s voice. It’s Jim. Thank God!! He’s coming down the stairs, his gun trained on Lash. I’m not going to die.

The stair gives way. No!! Jim is falling. His gun clatters away out of reach.

Oh damn!!

They are fighting. Glass breaks audibly and Jim and Lash are disappearing into the darkness. I hear a crash below out of sight.

“Jim!!” I call. “Jim!!”

I am alone. The sudden quiet almost suffocates me.

I hear the faint sound of a scuffle below but I can’t see anything. Then things start to fade away. I realise the stuff Lash gave me is starting to take effect. I feel so weird, so disembodied and drowsy. All I can think is if Jim is okay? How far did he fall? Is he hurt? If Lash kills him he’ll come back for me next. At least we’ll die together, I think sardonically. I’m only twenty-six I don’t want to die, but if I die tonight at least I die knowing I found the embodiment of my research. I found the Sentinel I had searched for for so many years. Not only a Sentinel but a good man. Although I have not known Jim long I have never felt so comfortable so quickly with anyone. I have lived a pretty itinerant life, always on the move with Naomi. Since I came to Cascade I have had a more settled life and studying at Rainier University gave me that. But it wasn’t until I moved in with Jim that I found a ‘home’.

My body feels weighed down, my arms and legs like lead. My head feels like it is underwater. I have to focus. The drug is making me feel strange and I drift off for a few seconds.

Although I was partly of out it, because of the drug, I know I heard the distinctive sound of a gun discharging. And more than once. It sounded like thunder in this derelict structure. 

Oh God, Jim. Jim’s gun is here. Has Lash got a gun? Has Lash shot Jim? I fear my mind has betrayed my friend even by thinking those words. 

Despair starts to manifest itself. I must stay strong. Not give up hope. Jim is strong, a good fighter and protector. 

Please be alright Jim. I am not an overly religious man but I pray now to God to protect my friend and keep him safe from Lash. 

Focus. I have to focus. I hear something. I struggle to open my eyes. The room moves strangely. I realise there is someone there and horror fills me.

Lash has come for me! I struggle against the chains binding my hands.

“Easy, Blair, it’s me, Jim.”

“J-m,” I try to say but my mouth doesn’t seem to want to work.

“Easy, Chief, it’s okay. Are you hurt?”

I try to speak but shake my head instead.

“Did he drug you?”

I nod my head imperceptibly but Jim sees.

“It’ll be alright, Chief.”

He checks the chains and I feel them move but they are not going anywhere, Lash has seen to that. My eyes close involuntarily and then open again. Jim’s moved away from me.

“Jim!” I say in panic.

“I’m here, Chief. I’m just looking for something to remove the chains. I can’t find anything. I’ll just check Lash’s body.”

So Lash is dead.

I should be glad but strangely all I feel is pity. He was a victim as much as the four people he murdered: A victim of his past and his childhood.

He won’t hurt anyone else and for that I am glad.

I feel cold and so very tired.

Jim starts to move away. 

“No...d-t...l-ve...me..” I manage to mumble. My eyes close again.

“It’s okay, Chief; I’m not going to leave you. You’re in shock, Chief,” Jim says and I realise I am shivering. I still feel detached and strange. 

Then I am aware I am moving again. My eyes open and I realise that Jim’s powerful arms are around me and he is carrying me outside away from the scene of my torment.

I feel cosseted and safe in Jim’s arms. 

Then I am lowered to the ground. I feel a sense of loss as Jim moves his arms away. I am on the cold ground and I start to shiver again. Something is draped over me. Jim’s jacket. 

“Help will soon be here,” Jim tells me. “We’ll soon get those chains off of you. You’re safe now, Chief.” But I had known that from the moment I had seen Jim on the stairs. Jim would save me. 

“Jim?”

“Don’t talk, Chief.”

“Just...say...thank you,” I say and I think my words are more intelligible.

“You’re welcome,” Jim replies and his warm hand brushes my forehead and the top of my head.

The sound of sirens approach.

Then I hear what sounds like Simon’s voice but I am falling into darkness and I can’t stop it. The voices fade away. I try to latch on to Jim’s face and voice but even they elude me and the darkness comes up to claim me.

Next time I open my eyes it’s bright and light. It takes me a few seconds to realise I am in hospital. It is warm and I realise the ordeal is finally over and I also comprehend I feel more clear headed and alert.

The hospital doesn’t keep me long. The drug has soon worked its way through my system, trichloro-something Jim called it. It’s what Lash used on his other victims. At least the effects soon wore off. 

I am soon home and snuggling down in my own bed.

Sleep doesn’t come as quickly as I expect. So much has happened today. I don’t think Christine will call or go out with me ever again. I guess that relationship wasn’t meant to be. I am alive when I thought I might die. My friend came to save me. What is it the Chinese call someone who saves a person’s life? Oh yes, a ‘blessed protector’. I must tell Jim that. I hear him still up in the lounge area but I’m too tired. Maybe I can tell him tomorrow, yes that sounds a good idea; I’m too warm and cosy to move now. Tomorrow will be soon enough. Sleep is claiming me and I willingly accept its call.

Tomorrow I will tell my Sentinel that he is my blessed protector.

THE END

March 2011

**Author's Note:**

> I used the text for the episode from the transcript of the episode from Becky's Sentinel site.


End file.
